fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Council of Creators Episode 3
This is the third episode of Council of Creators, later titled A New Years to Remember when it was decided to give the episodes proper titles. It was written by SuperNerd295. Plot SuperNerd walks out of the kitchen with a plate of well cooked mashed potatoes, steak, and cauliflower. Each plate has a cup of water on it. The table is finely decorated. Everyone is sitting down and ready to eat. Indominus Rex 2016 is twitching as the latest episode of RWBY comes out tomorrow and he is itching to see it. Koopa is patiently waiting for his food, while Scoobydooman90001, Cdrzillafanon, MosuFan2004, and BRK are chatting away. The table goes silent as Nerd puts the food down and slowly cuts the meat up for everyone. Scooping the steaming mashed potatoes, all the while giving everyone a glass of water. It was New Years, it was going to turn into 2017 soon. In only 7 hours. And they had 7 hours to finish up 2016. Everyone was half done eating by the time SuperNerd had sat down. And by the time he finished, everyone was training or drawing or just sitting at the bar. Mosu had fallen asleep, but he would be back up later. Scoobs and Cdr where hard at work populating their universes, BRK and Weegee where sitting at the bar making small talk and complimenting each others kaiju. SuperNerd however, was outside the base, standing on a cliff on a nearby mountain. Something smelled fishy. It was at 5 hours that everyone gathered around in an empty universe as Super drew his sword. Cdr stood patiently. Super jumped and in seconds Cdr's arm was bleeding. "Is that all you've got?" Cdr said transforming into KiryuGoji. Super changed height. Weegee was still climbing the mountain. BRK and Mosu where with him. "What did we miss?" they said finally reaching the top. "Nothing" Scoob said keeping his eyes on the fight. A longer battle ensued, basically with Super hitting Cdr fatally only to have him regenerate. Soon enough, Cdr tried to stop Super with his Red Spiral Ray. Super countered by winking and saying "wow". The simulation ended. 3 hours. "I'm tired of being a bartender whenever you guys want a drink. I mean honestly just get the damn drink yourself." Super said annoyingly to everyone as they asked for assorted drinks. "We could always go looking for a new bartender" Scoobs pointed out. "That's a good idea." Cdr exclaimed. so with 2 and a half hours left, the three where walking out of the door. Weegee and BRK where behind them. "Leaving without us?" BRK said. "I haven't really been around the area seeing as I'm new, but I think things could work out." Weegee replied. So with 2 hours and 29 minutes, the 5 friends escaped at the crack of the new year. "Are you sure these people even willing to do this?" Weegee asked, anxious no one would plead their call. Super kicked a seemingly random persons house door down. "AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE???" cried a voice from the corner of the house. "It's me! Mr. Cage please, this is urgent!" Super cried from the door. "SuperNerd???" A voice rang from upstairs. "My god! You've grown so big!" Nicolas Cage said coming up to the door. "Oh my bees!!!" Scoobs said when he saw Mr. Cage. "And not the rooby rooby rees to you too, Mr. Scoobs." Nicolas replied. "I don't talk like that." The group was walking back to base on the crisp nights eve. Ominous lights where floating in the sky above but no one really gives a shit. As they got back to base, everyone was awake. But it wasn't good. The television was on a news channel stating that the Twennyseventeenians had been bombing places around the world on the exact time it turned 2017 in each city and town. As the news shows cities burning, London, New York, Boston, Sidney, Liverpool, Tokyo, Shanghai, Kyoto, Beijing, a missile like sound comes from above. "Ruh Roh" Nicolas Cage said. The next thing the group knew, was total darkness, as the smoke cleared. "Everyone alright!?!" screamed Scoobs and Cdr. "I'm alright. My eye's where slightly damaged" said WeegeeZilla. "I fell like a true Dugong" said Mosu. "I wish I was a Dugong" said BRK. " 'Nein" said the German business man on the Unbreakable Television. "Is that Ruby Rose? Are you an angel?" Indominus said. "I think I'm Illegally blind." Super said. "Isn't Square labs basically an apple store?" Mosu asked " PRETTY MUCH." Super replied. "Oh shit wheres Nicolas Cage!" Super dug under every pile of rubble until he found the dead body of Nicolas Cage. He was basically unharmed except for a large stone impaled into his heart. "SUPERNERD!!!" Cdr said running towards him. "Oh god..... I think I'm gonna puke...." Scoobs just got to the scene as he heard Cdr vomit. "OH GOD. What happened to him?" Super stood up and looked at the blinking lights in the distance. "30 more seconds to go... I'm gonna make this quick." "SUPER!!!" the group screamed as he jumped in the air and one by one exploded the bombers. "3. 2..........1" Super said timing his landing. "Happy New Years *CENSORED*!" Bad timing. Just as he said that, a whole fleet of Twentyseventeenians flew over the group. ''"TEN. NINE. EIGHT. SEVEN. SIX. FIVE...." ''"Everyone be prepared for a....." Then they saw black again. "FOR HELIXS SAKE." Super says grabbing his sword. "Who's ready to bomb the bombers?" "''TEN. NINE.EIGHT..." ''"NOT THIS TIME!!!!" Super says as he launches himself in the air. Everyone get's into their most powerful form and begins to attack the Twentyseventeenians. Super goes crasy from above, while everyone else does the dumb thing and stick to the ground. Scoobs is morning the loss of Nicolas Cage. Every other Council member is firing away at the alien bombers. The largest ship is sent down to destroy the world. Then it's core is shot by COC as Super violently kills everyone on board. The ship explodes and Super does a 25000 back flip down to Earth, where a small ''pfft ''sound is made upon impact. The ship explodes above the entire Earth, yet the only people to die are Donald Trump and Roland Emmerich. "Hey Scoobs." Super says. "Hey what" he replies. "Wheres your shirt." "What shirt. I have no clue what your talking about." On the ground behind them, is a white T-shirt that says "Number One Scoob". No celebrities where harmed in the making of this film. Character cast Good guys * SuperNerd * Scoobydooman90001 * Cdrzillafanon * BRK * Indominus * MosuFan * Koopa * Nicolas Cage Bad guys * Twennyseventeenians Category:Fanfiction Category:SuperNerd295's Stories Category:Council of Creators Episodes Category:Council of Creators Season 1